Monkey wrench
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Henry always thought Jo would be the first to learn of his secret. What happens when Hanson discovers it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Monkey wrench  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all  
timeline: set after 1x14  
summary: Henry always thought Jo would be the first to learn of his secret. What happens when Hanson discovers it?

Detective Mike Hanson blinked at the blood on his hands trying to focus his thoughts. His head still hurt like hell from where the perp had knocked him out. What hurt worse was coming to and finding Jo missing and Henry sprawled on the living room floor with a gunshot wound. From what the doc had told him Henry had tried to keep the suspect from taking Jo and gotten shot for his trouble. Once more Mike applied pressure to Henry's wound. The three officers who had been with had been called to another crime just as they had arrived on scene. Looking back now Mike knew that had been a setup. Isolating the detectives so the suspect could escape.

"Rest,doc."Mike instructed."Help's comin'."

"L-leave me."Morgan said his voice barely audible. "Find Jo."

"We'll find her."Mike promised."But she'd kill me if I let you die on my watch."

"Hanson."Henry pleaded through a cough.

"She's going to be fine and so are you."Mike stated as he reached for his radio."Hanson to dispatch where the hell is that bus?"

"ETA two minutes. Backup is also two minutes from your location."A male voice reported.

"Hear that, Doc?"Mike asked as he looked down at Henry and swore.

Henry's skin had went from white to gray and he was struggling to breathe. Mike ripped the collar of Henry's shirt freeing the airway but it seemed to do little good. Mike repositioned his jacket that was acting as a compress and pressed down.

"Hang in there, Henry."Mike said anxiously. "Trust me next time I'm going to get the lieutenant to get you a vest."

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Henry?"Mike asked. "Talk to me."

"Find Jo."Henry whispered.

Mike had seen death enough times to know what it looked like. He felt for a pulse but found none. Mike started compressions and checked once more for a pulse. Nothing. Mike rocked back on his heels letting out a shaky breath.

"Damn it, Doc."Mike swore his voice mixed with anger and grief. "How am I going to tell Jo?"

Just as Mike leaned forward to close Henry's glassy unseeing eyes there was a blinding flash of light. When Mike's vision recovered he leaped to his feet not believing the empty space before him. He blinked once, twice still there was no body just a blood stain.

"What the hell?"Mike wondered dazed just as the paramedics showed up.

* * *

Jo stumbled across the uneven sidewalks struggling to keep up with her kidnapper. He was a red haired man in his twenties slightly overweight and had the start of a beard. The gun pressed to her right side was a high caliber gun. Her mind was spinning from Henry and Mike being injured to figuring out why this murderer had been at the scene. The body had been cold Jo had been able to assert that much before the officers escorting them had been called away. Which meant the suspect had returned to the scene for something. Always a risk when investigating a crime but it didn't happen that often.

When they ducked into an alley Jo saw her chance. The alley was full and not easy to negotiate. Her kidnapper did well until they got to the middle and his jacket got snagged on a broken dumpster. Jo sprang into action and kicked the gun away. Anger surged within her as memory of seeing Henry shot flashed through Jo's mind. She slammed the younger man against the dumpster. His forehead connected hard. He tried to recover and take a swing at Jo but she was ready for it and kicked his legs out from under him Jo wrestled the suspect onto his back and pinned his arms behind him. She noticed the gun was closer than she thought and grabbed it. Jo pulled the suspect to his feet and pinned him against the nearest wall. He groaned at the impact. Jo searched him and was relieved to find a phone. She quickly called the station. In minutes she was surrounded by officers and the kidnapper was put into the back of a squad car.

"How are Henry and Mike?"Jo asked one of the officers she recognized.

"All I know is an ambulance was called to the scene."The young asian man replied as he ushered Jo towards a squad car. "Lt. Reece will meet us at the hospital and I'm sure have more answers."

* * *

"Henry, calm down."Abe ordered gently as he watched his adoptive father pace the living room.

"I can't stay here."Henry commented anxiously. "I have to find Jo."

Abe really didn't want to be the bad guy in this. He liked Jo Marrtinez; thought she'd been the best thing to happen to Henry in was the circumstances neither one of them had thought would reveal Henry's secret. Abe stood and gently grabbed Henry by the shoulders stopping him.

"Henry, we have to have a plan this time."Abe insisted as he coaxed Henry over to the sofa. "You died in front of someone. Someone you know."

Henry sank onto the sofa and buried his face in his hands. His hair was still wet. Abe's heart went out to him. He knew how much he liked the life he had set up working with the NYPD. Abe knew how important Jo and the others were to his father.

"The man who has Jo won't think twice about hurting her."Henry stated softly.

"From what I've seen Jo can handle herself."Abe replied. "Give yourself a few minutes to figure things out."

"I'm not leaving."Henry argued. "Not this time."

"I know; we'll find a way."Abe commented hoping he sounded convincing.

* * *

"What do you mean he's missing?"Jo demanded as she stood in the emergency room with Hanson and Reece.

"I don't know, Jo."Hanson replied holding an icepack to the back of his head. "I woke up and everything's fuzzy after that."

"Dispatch said you called for an ambulance."Reece pointed out quietly.

"We all know head injuries can screw up a person."Mike replied. "Everything's fuzzy, Lieu."

"We know Henry's hurt. I saw him get shot."Jo stated proud that she kept the tremor out of her voice.

"I'll expand the search in case he got the crazy idea to go after you."Reece replied as she took her radio out and gave the order.

Jo glanced at Mike and wanted to wrap him in a hug but knew that wouldn't go over well with the Lieutenant in the room. He looked in pain, worn out and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Remorse? Regret? Jo moved closer to her partner.

"This wasn't your fault."Jo said softly. "We'll find him."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Monkey wrench  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Mike glanced at Jo and was only able to nod. His head was still spinning over the events of the day. He honestly didn't know if what had happened in that apartment had been real or not. If it was...Mike would have to find a way to tell Jo without sounding crazy. Right now that was looking like a very tall obstacle to overcome. Mike just had too many holes; too many questions. Plus his head hurt.

"Of course we will."Mike commented to Jo. "He's part of the team."

A blond haired man in his forties wearing a lab coat appeared pushing his way through the privacy curtin.

"I'm Doctor Kenyon. We're going to be keeping Detective Hanson overnight..."The emergency doctor began.

Mike hopped off the bed ignoring the dizziness as the room spun. As much as his head hurt he wasn't staying. Not again.

"Uh-uh."Hanson protested. "I've had enough of hospitals for one year."

"Just one night, Mike."Jo urged.

"I'd rather re cooperate at home."Mike replied placing the ice pack once again to the back of his head.

"If I get him to promise to get an evaluation first thing in the morning can he be released?"Reece asked.

"Alright."Dr. Kenyon relented. "I'll have the nurses get the paper work ready. Go home and rest no working today, understand?"

"Thanks, Doc."Mike acknowledged though there was no way he was resting.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."Jo commented after the doctor left.

Reece nodded. "Get him home and then I want to see you in my office for a report."

"Understood."Jo responded. 

* * *

Henry stared at the phone in the living room. It was such a frustrating thing being in limbo. The answer he needed was at the other end of a phone call. Answers, Henry corrected himself. One to know if Jo was alright and two to know if Hanson was keeping his secret. Henry's gut was telling him Mike would keep his secret. Once he understood what was happening and that he wasn't going crazy. Until he got to that point Henry wasn't sure what to do.

To make sure Jo was safe Henry would risk ending up in a mental institution. She'd come to mean that much to him. The not knowing was driving Henry crazy enough to be pacing looking at the phone every so often. Jo had to be alright, she just had to be. Henry wanted to spend more time with her both personally and professionally. She'd become such a part of his life that he trusted her more than anyone in a long, long time. He'd been thinking of how to tell her his secret when this unfortunate mess had occurred. Making a decision Henry stopped pacing and reached for the small address book he kept by the phone. Finding Hanson's cell number the doctor picked up the phone and dialed. 

* * *

"How are you doing?"Mike asked once he and Jo got into a cab an hour later.

"Considering I was kidnapped, watched a friend get shot and another friend is injured I'm doing awesome."Jo replied with a hint of bitter sarcasm as she gave Mike's address to the cabbie.

"Jo..."Mike protested knowing the back of a cab wasn't the time or place for a conversation after the day they'd had.

Jo rested her left elbow against the car door and leaned her head against that hand.

"I'm okay just worried about Henry."Martinez stated quietly. "How's the head?"

"Reminding me it's still there."Mike replied with a wince. "I want to know what the hell he hit me with."

"I'll add it to my list of questions at interrogation."Jo said with a weak smile.

Mike's cell rang and he pulled it out expecting to see his wife's name on the caller id. Instead he froze when he saw Abe's Antique's flash on the screen. Was probably just Abe looking for Henry but again what to tell him?

"You going to answer that?"Jo asked.

"It can keep."Mike replied silencing the ring and putting the phone back in his coat pocket.

As the cab sped towards home Mike leaned back and rested his pounding head against the seat. He closed his eyes. His brain wanted to sort out how much of today had been true. But his tired body and soul just wanted to forget and go home. 

* * *

Henry had debated about leaving a voice mail and in the end decided against it. He hung up the receiver with a frown and went to stand by the window. His next plan of action would be to go over to Hanson's home and talk to him there. If he wanted to talk. Either way Henry had little choice. All he wanted to know was if Jo was alright. Any other consequences he'd deal with.

"Abe?"Henry called as he went down to the main level and grabbed his coat and scarf. "I'm headed out."

"You sure that's wise?"Abe asked from the antique's store.

Henry closed the space between them.

"I'm not going to work. You said I need to come up with a plan."Henry stated quietly. "The only way I can do that is to talk to Detective Hanson and see what he remembers."

"You know where I am if you need me."Abe replied as he placed a hand on Henry's left arm. "It'll work out."

"I hope you're right."Henry said as he clasped his son on the right shoulder and left. 

* * *

After dropping Mike off Jo returned to the station as ordered. Not that she was going to do anything else until they found Henry. The thought of her friend in danger and hurt because of her made Jo's heart ache. She had a vivid memory of Henry doing everything he could to stop her from being taken at gunpoint.

"Any word?"Jo asked after knocking on Reece's open office door.

"No."Reece replied with a shake of her head. "We've got uniforms canvasing the local hospitals and clinics. If he's proved nothing else Dr. Morgan is smart and resourceful he'll find a way for us to find him."

Jo nodded as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Did our suspect say anything to you after you left the scene?"Reece asked.

"No, nothing."Jo responded. "I can't believe Henry was able to get up and leave. He was shot in the chest."

"Adrenaline can empower people in desperate situations."Reece stated. "Which is why I also have a door to door search of a six block radius happening as we speak."

"Permission to join that search?"Jo asked as she straightened.

"Go ahead."Reece ordered.

"Thank you."Jo acknowledged as she left her superior's office.

Jo grabbed her purse and coat and headed towards the elevator. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Mike to let him know she was joining the search. As Jo finished that text she stared at the phone for a moment as the elevator doors closed. There was one phone call she should've made at the hospital. Jo just hadn't had any information to give at the time. Either way Jo knew Abe would want to know what was going on. With a sigh Jo hit a familiar speed dial. 

* * *

Karen had hugged Mike fiercely once he got home. His wife had worriedly looked at the wound on the back of his head but otherwise hadn't hovered too much. She was a cop's wife and this was hardly the first time Mike had come home injured. Still Mike knew it took it's toll on her. She had asked if he wanted to crash on the sofa or their bed upstairs. Mike had opted for the bed since he knew she'd have a better chance of getting the boys to let their Dad rest there then the living room.

Now half an hour later Mike lay staring up at the ceiling propped up against pillows. Ice pack and glass of water sat on the nightstand. The tv was on but Mike had no idea what he'd landed on and didn't really care. Every time he'd tried to close his eyes all he saw was Henry's still and bleeding form. Mike knew he must've regained consciousness briefly if he was remembering Henry being hurt. Little else of the flashes of images going through his mind made any sense. What was real and what wasn't was still to be determined. A knock on the door drew Mike's attenton.

"Yeah?"Mike called

"You up to a visitor?"Karen asked as she stepped into the room."You have a friend downstairs insisting on seeing you."

"I didn't hear the doorbell."Mike muttered with a frown.

"Been broken for a week remember?"Karen replied with a slight smile.

"Who is it?"Mike inquired having received Jo's text earlier.

"Says his name is Henry."Karen replied.

"You sure he said Henry?"Mike asked as he stood.

"Yes, why?"Karen asked.

"If it's who I think it is half the department's looking for him."Mike explained. "He was at the crime scene with us. Everybody thought he went after Jo."

"As I said he insisted on seeing you. Very anxious."Karen stated.

Mike nodded and headed downstairs. As his left foot hit the living room he saw a familiar profile by the bay window. Relief washed over him.

"Jesus Doc, do you know half the NYPD including Jo is looking for you?"Mike asked as he crossed the living room.

Henry turned with a relieved smile.

"Jo's okay? He didn't hurt her?"Morgan asked with concern.

"I'll check on the boys."Karen stated excusing herself.

"No, what's going on, Doc? No first let me call Jo so they can stop the search."Hanson said as he pulled out his phone.

Henry placed a hand on Mike's right wrist stopping him.

"Can we talk outside?"Henry asked.

"I have to tell her you're okay."Mike insisted.

"I think you know why you can't."Henry responded quietly. "At least not yet."

With his head starting to pound again Mike grabbed a jacket and followed his friend out onto the front porch.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Monkey wrench  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Henry took a deep breath and let it out watching as his breath condensed in the cold air. He'd run this scenario over in his mind a thousand times but that had been with Jo. Henry should've calculated that someone else would discover his secret. Working the job he did it was something he should have planned for. As always hindsight was twenty-twenty.

"How much do you remember?"Henry asked.

Mike leaned against the porch railing looking out at the front yard his gaze fixed on the horizon. Just when Henry thought the detective wasn't going to reply he spoke. However it wasn't the reply Henry was expecting.

"You didn't go after Jo."Mike replied quietly.

Henry leaned back against the porch's support post.

"No."Henry stated. "I tried to get you to do so." 

* * *

At Henry's words more memories started to become clearer for Mike. They were still confusing as hell but they were solid and vivid. Calling for an ambulance, watching Henry bleed out and then...

"You died."Mike stated finally turning to face the M.E.

"Yes."Henry replied meeting the detective's gaze unflinching.

Mike shook his head and started to walk around the porch running a hand through his hair. He could still feel Henry's blood on his hands. Still see the glassy eyes and pale skin of death as Henry had drawn his last breath. Mike laced his fingers behind his neck staring at Henry. He looked the same as ever. Well dressed, well groomed...like nothing had happened. No blood stains, no bruises.

"What the hell, Doc?"Mike asked softly. "Am I crazy? Are we both crazy?"

Henry shook his head stepping forward shoving his hands into the pockets of his long coat.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to sound insane but I assure you it is true. Since you witnessed it I have a bit of an advantage."Henry began with a rueful smile. "I was born over two hundred years ago. I was shot while serving as a doctor on a ship. It should have killed me and if the bullet hadn't the sea would've done the rest. I've spent the next two hundred years trying to figure out what happened to me that night. I still don't know why I've been cursed or blessed depending on your point of view with immortality."

Mike scrubbed his face with his hands trying to let Morgan's words sink in. He knew it had to be true. Hell he had no other explanation for what he'd seen in that apartment. As a kid he'd spent every sunday morning in church and Mike knew nothing he had learned there could explain today. People just didn't come back to life. That was for books and movies. Yet, Henry Morgan was standing three feet from him breathing, speaking and not a scratch on him.

"Your chest was shredded."Mike commented darkly daring Henry to prove something.

With a sigh Henry unbuttoned his coat and then unbuttoned partially his shirt. It was enough for Mike to see the unharmed skin underneath. The detective's eyes widened and he took a step closer then shook his head and returned to the railing looking once more at the yard. He didn't know what to think; what to believe.

"What happened today was real, Mike. Welcome to the insanity I've been living with for two centuries."Henry stated.

"There was a flash of light."Mike said glancing away from the yard. "Then you were just gone. How did you get back here?"

"Remember all my swims in the east river?"Henry asked.

"Yeah."Mike replied recalling the speedo and goggles he'd gotten Henry as a joke.

"Near as I can figure out since I died in the water I always come back in the water."Henry explained.

The events of the past few months were starting to click together for Mike. Starting to make more sense than they had then even with the explanations given. Then when realization kicked in it felt like Mike had been punched in the gut.

"Wait a minute...each of those midnight swims?"Mike asked incredulously.

"Yes."Henry acknowledged."Though technically not all were at midnight."

"Jo doesn't know any of this does she?"Mike asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No, I've learned the hard way that trust is fickle."Henry replied bitterly. "Which is why I need to know where you intend to go from here."

"I'm still processing that you died in front of me and are now talking to me three hours later."Mike countered.

"I don't want to leave but I can go somewhere else and start over."Henry offered.

"What and leave you as an unsolved missing person case?"Mike shook his head. "No I can't do that to Jo. She'd never forgive herself."

"Hurting Jo is the last thing I ever want to do."Henry commented watching cars drive by. "But asking you to lie..."

"This is an opportunity to tell her."Mike suggested. "You've been good medicine for her, Doc. The months after Sean died were rough on her. With you she's been more of her old self. If you leave..."

"I've thought about telling her, Mike, I have."Henry replied "She's been through a lot...if I add this burden to her."

"She's tougher than most people give her credit for."Mike said quietly.

"I know."Henry acknowledged. "One crisis at a time. I like my life here. New York City is my home; has been for several decades. I want to continue working with the NYPD."

Mike paced a slow circle his gaze on the worn weather warped wood. As insane as Henry's story was Mike believed it. He'd been around Henry long enough to read him. So that combined with what he had seen that day, the earlier events...everything was true. Every insane, crazy bit of it. Immortal, dying over and over again and coming back.

Henry was right about another thing. The four of them made a good team. Mike knew how hard it was to find people that worked well together. That enjoyed what they did. Never mind the fact that Jo had been happier than Mike had seen her in awhile. Even with the reminder of Sean's death Jo was a bit lighter in heart and spirit and that was because she was working with Henry.

"Alright."Mike agreed as he faced Henry. "I won't say anything."

"Thank you."Henry replied in relief.

"You're going to have to come up with one hell of a cover story if you're not telling Jo the truth."Mike continued. "She saw you get shot."

"I will."Henry replied as he turned to leave. "Thank you."

"Promise me one thing."Mike said.

Henry turned having just reached the bottom of the porch stairs.

"Whatever happens if you tell Jo or not. "Mike pleaded. "Do right by her. She deserves that much."

With a nod Henry walked down the sidewalk and disappeared from sight. Mike watched him go wondering how weird his life was about to become.


	4. Chapter 4

Many, many thanks for the alerts and reviews. Much appreciated. I hope you enjoy the ending and yes their will be a sequel as soon as I can come up with a plot. :)

Title: Monkey wrench  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

With the ongoing adventure that had been growing up as Henry Morgan's son Abe had gotten used to many things. He'd done and seen things he'd never thought he would. However, what his father was asking now was new and unsettling.

"You want me to what?!"Abe asked as they stood in the basement.

"Shoot me."Henry repeated patiently still holding out the revolver.

"It would be less painful just to tell her."Abe muttered as he took the gun.

"Maybe, but Adam's too much off a wild card right now."Henry explained."As much as I want to tell Jo everything there's too much of a chance of endangering her and I won't do that."

"And what about Hanson?You're risking him."Abe countered.

"I know."Henry replied quietly."And I'll tell him about Adam but he had the chance to put me out of his life."

"So it's his risk and not one you're willing to take with Jo?"Abe asked trying to understand.

"I don't want to endanger either one but I'll take the smaller chance to the larger one."Henry replied."I can't risk Adam using Jo against me. If she knew the truth yes she'd have an advantage with him but she's been through too much. I don't want Adam to know what she means to me."

"Alright."Abe agreed lifting the gun and aiming. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."Henry replied as he stepped back.

Abe pulled the trigger and fired. Henry cried out as he bullet grazed his right side. Henry stumbled and grabbed the table's edge for support.

"Can't believe I just did that."Abe muttered as he quickly set the gun on the table.

Henry was already standing and pressing some gauze against the wound.

"You ready for phase two?"Abe asked as he placed an arm around Henry's shoulder's to aid him.

Henry nodded.

Abe sighed and gently guided his father out of the basement and into the car.

* * *

Jo couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy to see someone. The call had come in ten minutes before to the search team. Unconscious male fitting Henry's description found in an alley half a mile west of the crime scene. Now Jo stood outside near the back of an ambulance. They were still attending to Henry when she pulled up. He was sitting on the edge of the gurney. When their eyes met Jo saw her relief mirrored in her partner's gaze.

"Henry!"Jo exclaimed as she moved forward. "You okay?"

"Yes as I've been trying to tell them. Just a flesh wound."Henry replied with a pained smile. "What about you? He didn't hurt you? How's Hanson?"

"I'm fine."Jo said with a smile. "So is Mike. He has a concussion so he's home resting."

"Good."Henry acknowledged.

Jo stepped forward and covered Henry's left hand with hers.

"I'm alright, Jo."Henry said quietly.

"I know."Jo replied. "You scared me."

"You scared me too."Henry admitted."Thought I wasn't going to see you again."

"Takes more than that to get rid of me."Jo commented with a grim smile.

Henry hated lying to Jo. Hated having to go through with this ruse. But for now it was for her own good. As selfish as it was Henry wanted to keep his relationship with Jo as normal as possible. He liked working with her and solving cases. Part of him wasn't really ready to bring her into his world. Today had reminded him that someday he would have to move on. As the saying went he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. For now he was enjoying Jo's company and friendship. If they crossed the line to something more yes he would find a way to tell her.

"Detective we're going to have to take him in now." The young male paramedic stated."do you want to ride with?"

"There's really no need..."Henry protested.

"For me Henry just let them check you out then we can go home."Jo urged.

Henry sighed. Jo meant more to Henry than he was ready to admit. She was smart and beautiful reminding him a lot of Abigail. He was starting to realize just how much he wanted to see where this went.

"Alright."Henry agreed.

"Thank you."Jo acknowledged with a smile.

The ambulance doors shut and Henry laid back. As the vehicle pulled away he allowed himself to rest. He had a feeling it was going to be a busy few days.

* * *

Two days later Mike joined Henry at his home for breakfast. After hanging up his coat Mike followed Henry into the dining room. Already seated reading the paper was Abe. The older man glanced up and smiled.

"Glad you could join us, Detective Hanson."Abe greeted extending his right hand.

Mike returned the smile and shook Abe's outstretched hand before sitting down.

"Thanks for having me and it's Mike."Hanson replied.

"Mike."Abe acknowledged returning his attention to the paper.

"Do you want an omelet or I have some scrambled eggs warming in the oven?"Henry asked as he stood in the adjacent kitchen.

"Scrambled is fine."Mike replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee from the pitcher and cups sitting in the center of the table.

"Coming right up."Henry commented as he picked up a plate.

Mike felt oddly at home even though he'd never been there before. The home was cozy but spacious by New York standards.

"Mike, I'd like to reintroduce, Abraham."Henry began walking from the kitchen and placing the plate of food in front of the detective.

Mike blinked in confusion looking from one man to the other and back again.

"Reintroduce?"Mike asked.

"Abe is my son."Henry stated proudly as he sat down. "I adopted him during World War II."

"You must have a lot of stories to tell, doc."Hanson replied as he dug into the eggs.

"Don't worry he won't hit you with them all at once."Abe interjected with a grin.

"There is one story that we need to tell."Henry began. "And it's part of the reason I didn't tell Jo."

Mike swallowed his food and took a sip of coffee before setting down his fork. Something in Henry's voice sent his cop instincts on alert.

"What?"Mike prompted.

"Several months ago I began receiving phone calls from a man who claimed to be like I was."Henry explained.

"There are more immortals?"Mike inquired wincing as he sounded like a B sci-fi movie.

"He's the first I've come across."Henry replied quietly.

"He threaten you?"Mike asked reading between the lines.

"In the beginning it was more of an exchange of information."Henry stated.

"That's one way to put it."Abe added sarcastically.

"Then a few months ago things changed. Do you remember the cab in the river?"Henry asked.

"Are you telling me he was in that cab?"Mike wondered the coffee mug paused half way to his mouth.

"We both were. He shot himself just before the cab went into the Hudson."Henry reported shuddering briefly at the memory.

"Why?"Mike asked.

"To prove to me we were the same."Henry explained.

"That's twisted."Mike commented absently turning the coffee mug around in his hands.

"Guess after a thousand years the mind gets a bit warped."Henry stated glancing at Abe.

"Jesus...a thousand?"Mike muttered sinking back in his chair."I'm gonna have to brush up on my history."

"I believe he is a very lonely person."Henry continued. "My fear is that his loneliness has made him mentally unstable. If he were to think I had more than a professional relationship with Jo..."

"He'd go after her."Mike finished. "Don't worry...Jo's like a sister to me. She's safe with me."

"I appreciate that; more than you know."Henry replied.

"So do I have a reason to worry?"Mike asked clearing his throat. "You two are awful chummy lately. Which on one hand would be great because she does deserve some happiness..."

"Yes she does but we're just friends."Henry said as he put a piece of bread in the toaster."Don't get me wrong Jo means a great deal to me...I just don't want Adam to reconfigure that..."

"I get it I get it."Mike protested holding up a hand."Anything else I need to be aware of?"

"No."Henry replied with a smile. "It is nice to have someone else to talk to; no offense Abraham."

"None taken."Abe commented as he turned a page. "Next time Mike can fish you out of the river and I can have the night off."

Henry laughed.

"I'll be on standby."Mike agreed with a smile and rueful shake of his head.

"I appreciate that."Henry acknowledged as he took the toast out of the toaster.

"So tell me one of your adventures."Mike suggested as he glanced at his watch. "I've got about an hour before work."

"An hour might get you a to be continued..."Abe teased as he set the paper aside.

"Hush Abe."Henry admonished with a grin. "Let's see...here's a short one... in eighteen ninety I had traveled back to England..."

Mike finished his breakfast and listened to his friend's journey down memory lane. One thing was certain it was going to be an interesting ride being friends with Henry Morgan.

End


End file.
